A user may utilize a user device (e.g., a smart phone, a laptop computer, a tablet computer, etc.) to access and view content, such as, for example, a web site, a video, an audio file, etc., provided by a content provider, via a network. Information associated with the user devices (e.g., locations of the user devices when the content is accessed, times associated with when the user devices access the content, network resources utilized by the user devices, etc.) and information associated with the content accessed by the user devices (e.g., clickstream data associated with the user devices) may be collected by a provider of the network.